Toggle closures are commonly used for dispensing creams, lotions, and other thick liquids from resilient containers. Toggle closures offer consumer recognized conveniences over simple threaded closures. For example, toggle closures permit one handed manipulation with a simple one finger push-to-open and push-to-close operation. When used with creams and lotions, the common means to dispense is to squeeze the resilient container. Hence, toggle closures of the type generally know in the art have been suitable for dispensing small quantities of these products upon each operation. However, using such prior art toggle closures to dispense creams, lotions, and other thick liquids from the resilient container often produces an undesirable result. When closing prior art toggle closures the thick cream or lotion product which is within the outlet port is frequently ejected from the product outlet port. After numerous dispensing operations, the ejected creams and lotions cake up on the toggle closure producing a messy result for the user.
It is therefore and object of the present invention to provide an improved toggle closure for a resilient container which substantially reduces the amount of product which is ejected from the product outlet port when the toggle member is closed.